


Together... Forever

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is in love with a human priests and now he's starting a life with him. While Jean is immoral, Marco will age, and they must face the future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together... Forever

It started out as a simply trick. The incubus loved playing tricks on mortals, they were small simple tricks, but he enjoyed seeing the confusion on their faces. Then he saw the freckled priests in the market one evening and thought he was rather cute. He followed the priests to his secluded home, a small church on the outsides of town that severed as more of a greeting post to rare travelers. The demon played small tricks on the priests who simply brushed them off. He started to get annoyed and made his presence more noticeable and the confused and scared look on the priests's face made him even cuter. The demon finally made himself known by humiliating the priests, locking him out of heaven forever. 

The priests felt worthless and as though he had nothing else to live for. He was already alone with no one else to turn to, he had no more friends or family, the had burned with his old crunch in his old country. All he had was faith in a god that he struggled to believe in, and that faith was quickly taken away that night. The demon watched him grieve and cry in his bedroom for days on head until he truly felt sorry for the mortal and he apologized and was forgiven. They don't know where or how their love bloomed, but they were madly in it. Now, two years later, they are happy and living together. Marco no longer felt so alone and Jean felt happiness that no simple trick could bring him.

"Jean?" Jean looked up from his plate of food and stopped chewing, Marco had a sad look on his face. Jean swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

'No, no not at all, I was just thinking..." Marco trailed off.

"Yes?" Jean questioned and Marco sighed.

"Jean, I'm moral and your not, I'll die one day and you'll still be as young as you are now."

"Marco, that's the future, this is now."

"But I'm twenty-seven, and I'll be lucky if I'm fifty-seven in a few years. How can you still love me when I'm old and I can't give you what you need? Your a creature that survives on sex and sexual desires, human food doesn't give you any energy and-."

"Marco, please stop, there's no need to worry about things like that."

"But-"

"Marco," Jean grabbed Marco's hand and kissed it lightly. "Don't worry love." He said in a reassuring that took Marco's mind off of the topic. They finished eating, bathed, and retired for the night. Jean watched Marco sleep until he was sure he wouldn't wake up until morning. Jean slipped out of the church and into the night to travel to a special part of Hell. Maoyu was a city for incubus, succubus, and other demons alike. It was like any other city, full of young demons who didn't look a day over twenty one. They worked in shops, lived in apartments, and of course, visited bars. Jean went to a bar and took a seat next to Levi. Levi was a much older and more powerful demon who was in Lucifer's small but elite circle. It was rare for demon's like Levi to be seen in bars like this, let alone this part of Maoyu, but people didn't dare question him. Levi took a small liking to Jean because of his priest human boyfriend and would talk to him in order to get to know humans of the time period more.

"Something on your mind?" Levi questioned as he sipped his drink. Jean ordered a dragon snapper and sighed. 

"How often to demons fall in love with humans?"

"Not often, if I had to scale it I wold say one in five demons do so. Demon's like to trick and play with humans, not love them like you or I do. And Lucifer doesn't care if we do, his wife was once human and daughter enjoys seeing humans."

"Catherine? Really?"

"Yeah, it's OK to see humans as long as you don't bring them here."

"So, when can they come here, when can they become one of us?"

"As soon as they die you can give them the cruse, it's much like the curse of the lycan but it's a trickier process. You can also only do it if you both intend on marriage, once the human turns into a demon the bond is sealed and you'll be together forever in unholy matrimony." Levi chuckled at his little joke.

"Why can't I do it now? Why wait so long?"

"You don't have enough power. A demon like me can turn humans into anything at will, you on the other hand are a simple incubus, you have no power to speak of other then enough to play small tricks." Jean's drink came and he took a small sip. Levi realized what he said and quickly apologized, he was never good with people or words. Levi finished his drink, paid for it, stood and put on his coat. "Before I go, there's something I must tell you." Jean looked at him and gave him his undivided attention. "I'm sorry I have to leave on a bitter note but this needs to be said. Jean, do you know why most demons of your kind don't fall in love with humans?"

"No."

"Because they know that when they fall in love with a human the human will grow older; and the older they grow, the more likely the demon is to starve." Jean's eyes went wide and Levi fixed his coat, "have a good night, Jean." Levi paid for Jean's own drink in order to apologize and left. Jean looked down at the red liquid in his cup. Starvation had never crossed his mind, Marco warned him about it just this night and he still never thought about it. He could never cheat on Marco, with a man nor a women, no one ever would give him they same love that Marco gave him. The same bitter sweet taste of his skin, the same squeaky to husky moans, doing it with someone other then Marco was unthinkable. Jean finished his drink and returned home exhausted but not ready to sleep just yet.

Jean watched Marco's chest rise and fall, soft breaths escaped his lips and his arm lay where Jean should be. Jean thought about him, what if Marco got caught? Homosexuality was shunned and punished in this country, Marco would be killed if anyone found him with Jean, a demon. Jean crawled back into bed with Marco and wrapped his arm around him. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind an tried to let sleep claim him.

Three years later, when Marco was thirty, he was still with Jean. Jean could never imagined being in a five year relationship with a human, but somehow they manged this long and was still happy together. One foggy night, a girl banged on the church door. Jean hid in the rafters and Marco answered let her in. "Thank you father." She took the hot coffee and sipped lightly. The women was young, probably in her late twenties, and she was traveling alone.

"What brings you here at this hour my child?"

"I'm traveling to the upcoming town you see, and I saw something following me. I got so scared I started running and then I found this place. I was hoping to stay here the night."

"Of course, I'm always happy to help anyone who passes by." The women finished her coffee and sat her cup down.

"Father, is it just you here?"

"Yes it is."

"So, you don't have a wife or a child?"

"No, I've never been with a women."

"Why, are you too holy for sex?" Jean's ears perked up. Who was this women? He pecked over the rafters and saw Marco grow unconformable.

"Um, no, I've just never met a women before?"

"What?" 

"I mean, I've never met a women that I wanted to fall in love with."

"Oh, want to change that?" The women had a hungry look in her eye as she put her hands on Marco's shoulders and pushed his back onto the pews. Jean got angry, he snapped his fingers and caused a storm to brew inside the room. Thunder and lighting boomed and rain poured. The women screamed and ran out of the building soaking wet and screaming about demons into the night. Jean stopped the rain and the water evaporated. Jean floated down from the rafters and smiled at Marco.

"That wasn't very nice," Marco said.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Jean starting laughing and Marco joined him. When they finished and wiped the tears that had formed in their eyes Jean asked Marco a serous question. "Hey, wanna get married." Jean and Marco never really married, but Jean bought them both rings in Maoyu and they wore them proudly. 

When Marco was in his late forty's his sex drive started to slow down. It became slower and harder for him to get off and to last long enough to fully satisfy Jean who was still as young as twenty one.

"I'm sorry." Marco mumbled from the bed.

"Why are you apologizing, this kind of stuff happens." Jean said while tending to the fire place.

"I'm sorry I'm not like you, look at you, your still young. I'm just an aging old man who soon won't be able to keep you alive."

"I'm still here aren't I, and I'm still fed well, not good enough anymore, but enough." Jean didn't mean to say that, it slipped out. He was starting to become more hungry and it frustrated him. 

"I told you this would happen, why are you still with me?"

"Because your my husband, and I love you."

"Were not even married." Marco muttered. Jean stopped poking the fire and looked at Marco who clearly took back what he said. Jean stood up and clenched his fist, he tried desperately to hold back his voice and the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Jean I'm-" Jean grabbed his shirt and his shoes before running out the building. "Jean! Jean!" Marco cried, he was so stupid, an idiot. This was already hard on them, he didn't need to make it harder. Marco laid down, he knew Jean wouldn't be back for awhile.

Jean went back to the bar in Maoyu hoping that Levi would be there. He was always there on Friday nights slipping his favorite drink. Jean walked in and scanned the room, Levi was no where to be seen. Marco sat down and ordered three shots for himself. When he finished them he ordered three more, and three more after that, and a red apple, and a dragon snapper. He was ready to order a new drink when he stopped himself and looked at the one he just finished. Why was he drinking? Was he so upset that he started to drink this much? Jean drink for fun and just to enjoy the taste, but never out of anger. He knew where this would lead if he continued, he paid for his many drinks and left to return home. Marco was already asleep by the time he got there. He peeled off his clothes and got into bed, wrapping his arms around Marco and pulling him into him.

"You smell like alcohol." Marco said.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Marco sighed. "I'm sorry for saying that, it was wrong of me."

"It's ok, I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"It's OK." Marco turned over and struggled his face into Jeans chest. Jean held onto him tighter and he noticed the differences in Marco's body. His skin was no longer as soft as it once was and it was more loose then before. Marco's face had also changed, his eye's looked more tired and his smile started to sag more, even his sleeping was heavier. Marco was aging, and Jean never noticed. To Jean, Marco was still the twenty-five year old man he had met long ago. Jean shrugged it off and went to sleep.

When Marco was in his late fifties his sex drive his completely faded. He could no longer feed Jean, and it started to become a problem. Although Jean could eat and drink human and demon foods, he needed to have sex to survive. A blowjob, a fingers, anything as long as he was sexually pleasured. An round of sex would last him a month, that was all he needed. Jean turned to touching himself, it wasn't enough compared to sex, but masturbation gave him a week of satisfaction. Jean thought he could continue doing it but it quickly became old and he became complete sick of it after a few months of doing so. Jean started to become weaker, hunger was eating away at him. Jean chugged his drink and order another one.

"I told you this would happen." Levi sat down next to him and ordered a drink. "You know, anyone in this room is willing to take you, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm not doing that to Marco."

"How long do you intend to hold out? How long to you think you'll survive? What will you do, masturbate yourself sick?" Jean looked at him but said nothing, his drink came and he picked it up.

"Wait," Levi pulled a pill out of his pocket and put it in Jean's drink. "Teenage succubus who can't get laid take this. It's a supplement, you can by it at convenience stores ."

"I didn't know they made these."

"You do now. Take these once a month," Levi handed him a packet with eleven pills in it. "Be warned, these come with side effects. The longer you take them, the more the heat will build up, soon it will be unbearable." Levi quickly drank his drink and grabbed his coat.

"Levi, why are you even helping me, why are you even talking to me?" Jean asked him before he left.

"Because I'm waiting for someone. I'm expecting for him to be human I know he'll be here soon. I don't want you or anyone like you to have to wait like I have to. I've been waiting for thousands years and it's been painfully lonely." Levi turned to Jean and gave him a slight smile. "Take care of yourself Jean, this will probably be the last time I'll see you. As of tomorrow, I'm moving to the human world where I'll wait three thousand more years for him."

"That's a long time, why not stay here?" Jean smiled back.

"I'm impatient, and time moves fast in the human world. He should be there by then, and when he comes, I'll be waiting." Levi nodded at Jean and walked out the bar. Jean drank his drink and he suddenly felt satisfied. Jean was filled with determination, he looked at the pills in his hand and clinched them.

"I'm not ready to give up." He said to himself. Jean took the pills until they run out and he needed to get more. Levi was right, the heat was building up, touching himself couldn't fully satisfy him and he got hard at unlikely times. When he was on his second set of pills Jean woke up to a throbbing pain in the middle of the night. "Shit." He mumbled, he felt hot, and his erection was painful. He grabbed onto it firmly and started pumping. As his orgasm built he found it harder to keep quite, Marco woke up to his muffled moaned and stirring.

"Jean, what are you doing?" 

'Wait, Marco-" Marco pulled the covered away just as Jean came. "Jean?"

"I'm sorry, the pills- I can't hold back." Marco smiled and kissed Jean's forehead.

"Go, I understand." 

"But-"

"Jean, your health matters more then I do."

"I can't."

"Jean, you can't keep doing this to yourself for my sake. I'll forgive you, take as long as you need." Marco kissed his forehead as Jean cried. Jean got dressed and kissed Marco one last time before he left for Maoyu. Jean spent three days with three different people before returning home to Marco's arms, satisfied and sobbing. 

When Marco turned eighty his health started to take a toll. He's breathing became uneven at times and he became weaker. Jean sat by his bed peeling potatoes as Marco looked out the window. He turned to Jean and smiled. "What?" Jean laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." 

"Why?"

"I'll be gone soon." Jean stopped peeling potatoes and looked at Marco. He knew this was coming, and he was ready for it. Jean put the potatoes and his knife down and stood up slowly. He stopped taking the pills some time ago as they were also making him sick. He was very weak and needed an outlet soon. "Were you happy with me?" Marco asked Jean in a weak voice.

"Of course I am."

"Am?"

"I'll see you again Marco, as long as you still love me."

"I love you so much it hurts." Jean took his hand and kissed the ring that Marco never took off.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Jean leaned down and kissed Marco's forehead.

"Do you promise, you love me always?"

"Forever." Marco said, starting to feel weak but calm. Jean leaned down, and kissed his lips. "Jean?"

"It's OK, I promise, close your eyes." Marco did as he was told and Jean watched him. His breaths slowed and he fell asleep. Soon his breathing stopped along with his heart, Marco passed peacefully. Jean smiled and he went back to peeling potatoes for tomorrows dinner. Marco would be starving when he woke up in the morning.


End file.
